gamemode4fandomcom-20200215-history
Paw Peaks (Public Server II Town)/Diamond Donkey Competition
Diamond Donkey was a contest ran by DonkeyThunder and Seikatsu7. Diamond Donkey 2016 The events manager (DonkeyThunder) finished his secret project: 'Diamond Donkey 2016'. The point of the game was that players take part in a series of games throughout 2016. Games could have taken place anywhere on the map, but usually occur near Paw Peaks or Res Novae. Different games win different prizes varying from Blue Crystals down to Crystal Dust. Four lower level crystals can be upgraded to one higher level crystal. If a player collected a total of four Blue Crystals, they would win the 2016 Diamond Donkey Trophy. * Owner: DonkeyThunder * Co-owner: Seikatsu7 * Helpers: PenguinJ2 and PandaLegend Diamond Donkey 2015 Diamond Donkey 2015 was an addition to Diamond Donkey 2016 where players received the chance to collect various crystals before Season 2016 began. It was a series of Christmas themed events,due to it being started in December. DDHQ The Diamond Donkey Head Quarters was in Paw Peaks, near the Christmas tree. It was marked by a donkey banner with an orange background. Seikatsu7 was working on a more modern DDHQ. Crystals Ultimate Blue Crystal * Packed Ice * Worth 4 Blue Crystal or 16 Crystal Shards or 64 Liquefied Crystal or 256 Crystal Dust Blue Crystal * Packed Ice * Worth 4 Crystal Shards or 16 Liquefied Crystal or 64 Crystal Dust Crystal Shard * Ice * Worth 4 Liquefied Crystal or 16 Crystal Dust Liquefied Crystal * Water Bottle * Worth 4 Crystal Dust Crystal Dust * Blue Dye Seikatsu's Lucky Crystal * Red Stained Glass * Worth 3 Liquefied Crystal or 12 Crystal Dust Seikatsu's Lucky Crystal Dust * Redstone * Worth 3 Crystal Dust 2015 Events [[Paw Peaks (GM4 Server Town)|'Paw Peaks']]' Christmas Hunt' (DonkeyThunder) * Status: Finished * Prize: 1 Blue Crystal + More Loot * Difficulty: Medium * Estimated Completion Time: 10 Minutes There were 3 hidden chests around the town. Donkey gave the clue that one was inside a building, one was on a building and one was in a special structure especially made for this event. One blue crystal was given for each chest found. [[Paw Peaks (GM4 Server Town)|'Paw Peaks']]' Sign Trail' (Seikatsu7) * Status: Finished * Prize: Crystal Shards + 1 Seikatsu's Lucky Crystal (First Prize) + More Loot * Difficulty: Hard * Estimated Completion Time: 1 hour Players should find the first riddle inside the events board chest. Players follow a trail of chests with various prizes and a riddle to the next chest in them. The first player to reach the end wins the crystal shard. Players can take 2 prizes from each chest and must return the riddle to the chest once they have read it. Players can take 4 prizes from the final chest. Chests usually have a penguin banner near them and could be anywhere within ~300 blocks from Paw Peaks. This event is finished. PenguinJ2 managed to find all 5 chests first, with PandaLegend second. The locations of the trails were: in a mountain, in the ex egg factory, in a river, in the ocean (marked on the map) and on top of agold's house. The crystal shards were converted into 1 liquefied crystal in "The Christmas Clean Up" mini-event, in which players who had finished the sign trail had to track down the mysterious thief of their crystal shards! Mini Christmas (DonkeyThunder) * Status: Finished * Prize: 1 Seikatsu's Lucky Crystal Dust for each Christmas. * Difficulty: Medium * Estimated Completion Time: 15 Minutes each Christmas. 1st Christmas: 18th December. (Winner: PinkCustard2) 2nd Christmas: 20th December. (Winner: PenguinJ2) 3rd Christmas: 23rd December. (Winner: PandaLegend) 4th Christmas: 27th December. (Winner: 'PenguinJ2) Players will be given eight items by DonkeyThunder and a book of riddles. Each riddle will describe one of the items and one member of a certain town, group or location. Players must act like Santa and put the items in the correct mailboxes. For each item correct players will earn one point. After being given their primary score, DonkeyThunder will tell them the ones they got wrong (if any) and they have a chance to redo them, earning 0.5 points for each correct one on their second try. In the case of a tiebreaker players must complete another challenge against everyone else on the same score in the town being used for that mini Christmas! * 1st Christmas: In Paw Peaks (For a list of members, see the Paw Peaks page). * 2nd Christmas: In Res Novae. (For a list of members, see the Res Novae page. Excludes Seikatsu7 and geogeo3 due to their membership in Paw Peaks as well.). * 3rd Christmas: In Secret Santa. * 4th Christmas: Admins, Moderators, Community Moderators, Ex-Moderators. (start at Paw Peaks) 'Paw Peaks Horse Racing Tournament (Seikatsu7) * Status: In Progress (1/9) * Prize: 1 Crystal Dust per race + a special prize for the winner of the tournament * Difficulty: Biased * Estimated Completion Time: 10 - 20 minutes Seikatsu7 has created a horse racing tournament. Races are held every Sunday, roughly at 5 PM GMT. Every race starts in Paw Peaks and has a unique twist to it. Players who don't live in Paw Peaks can take part as well. For every race, player gets an amount of points based on their position. At the end of the tournament (28th February) the points will be counted and a special ceremony will be held too. Below, you can find the current state of the tournament. 2016 Events Late New Year (DonkeyThunder) * Status: Finished * Prize: 2 Liquefied Crystals * Difficulty: Hard * Estimated Completion Time: 15 Mins Players follow clues in the form of DonkeyThunder and Seikatsu7 talking to each other. They go through a series of secret passages to eventually find a dark 'not so dark' Diamond Donkey secret. Paw Peaks Archery Course (PenguinJ2) * Status: WIP * Prize: Unknown * Difficulty: Varies between stages * Estimated Completion Time: Unknown PenguinJ2 is working on an archery course in which a large competition will be held. There are 3 stages: Treetop, Pirate and Cave. On each stage there are 5 different targets varying in difficulty and archers will get 5 arrows to get as many points as they can. Only the best score on each target is counted for the player, therefore it is recommended to shoot one arrow on each. A maximum of 25 points are available one each stage. Stage 1: Treetop. There are 5 different targets that players must hit from a rope bridge suspended between two trees. Targets range from easy (very close) to hard (very far away). One of the targets is even suspended by a hot air balloon! Stage 2: Pirate. '''Arr! This stage takes place on a pirate ship in Paw Peaks beach. There are 5 targets again, however the hard ones aren't necessarily far away - one of them is inside a Kraken with moving teeth! '''Stage 3: Cave. '''TBD Paw Peaks' '''PandaMonium' (PandaLegend) * Status: WIP * Prize: Unknown * Difficulty: Unknown * Estimated Completion Time: Unknown PandaLegend is working on a unique RPG experience inside Paw Peaks. It currently has 3 biomes (plains, desert, and nether) but more are being worked on. More info soon. [[Paw Peaks (GM4 Server Town)|'Paw Peaks']]' Snowball Fight' (Seikatsu7) * Status: WIP * Prize: Unknown * Difficulty: Unknown * Estimated Completion Time: Unknown Seikatsu7 has been working on a snowball fight arena as well as lots of secret tunnels to go through. Each member of Paw Peaks has their own armour set. More info soon. Crystal Count * Seikatsu7: 1 Blue Crystal, 1 Seikatsu's Lucky Crystal Dust, 2 Crystal Shards * Dragonmaster95: 1 Blue Crystal. * PandaLegend: 1 Blue Crystal, 1 Liquefied Crystal, 1 Seikatsu's Lucky Crystal Dust. * PenguinJ2: 1 Blue Crystal, 1 Crystal Shard, 1 Liquefied Crystal, 1 Seikatsu's Lucky Crystal, 1 Seikatsu's Lucky Crystal Dust, 1 Crystal Dust. * PinkCustard2: 1 Seikatsu's Lucky Crystal Dust. Category:Public Server II Category:Monthly events Category:Towns